


At The End

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Goodbye For Twissy, F/M, Missy Deserved Better, Slight Canon Divergence, this is angst, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: Set during Twice Upon A Time: He's said goodbye to Bill, to Nardole to even Clara yet The Doctor has still not said goodbye to his oldest friend in the universe...





	At The End

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Limping towards his Tardis after saying his final goodbye to Bill and Nardole.

Yet just as his hand wraps around the handle ready to open it, he senses something.

Something familiar...

He's had many goodbyes today.

Bill, Nardole and even... even Clara.

His Clara...

He can sense this is someone he knows but doesn't turn around until long fingers wrap around his wrist.

"Doctor." A familiar Scottish voice fills his ears.

"Missy." He breathes, spinning around to face her.

"Doctor, Doctor, my Doctor." She smiles widely at him.

"Missy." He repeats her name again.

"Is this really you, or another face for me to say goodbye to? This version of you has been so important to his version of me." He says as she squeezes his wrist, her lips still curved into a wide smile.

"You left me. You left me with your younger self. Abandoned me when I needed you the most..."

"No, no, Doctor no. Do you want to know what I did? You know you really shouldn't just assume things. Not good to assume things." She smirks slightly.

"I know what happened." The Doctor murmurs.

"Of yes, of course you know what happens you know exactly what happened to me." She mutters sarcastically.

"You know that I left with my younger self. That I convinced him to hold me and when he did I stabbed him with a concealed knife. That I triggered his regeneration, that I made a few jokes, smirked gleefully a few times and that I told him it was time to stand with the Doctor and that he said no, that he'd never stand with the Doctor that I said he was because, I was planning to come back and of course you know, how he shot me in the back, the cheeky bastard and that I died their, in that field." She says, a somewhat smile still at her lips.

"Missy..."

"Without hope. Without witness. Without reward."

"Koschei." He whispers whilst tears slide down his cheeks.

"Thete." She replies, attempting to wipe his tears away.

"No, no, no, you're not..." The Doctor whispers.

"Doctor, Doctor don't." She cuts him off with a quick kiss.

"Don't think about that right now, just think that now you know I didn't abandon you that. That I was coming back. It worked all those years in the Vault it really did. I really did try to be better. I really did want my friend back..." She trails off.

"You got your friend back, Missy. You did but I've lost you. I've lost you again..."

"What did I tell you about thinking about my predicament, naughty." She pats his cheek a little sharply before resting both her palms against his cheeks, wiping more of his tears away.

"Whatever happens, whoever you become now you need to know that this version of me loved you. I really did. This version of me loved you so much. Never forget that." She whispers, pulling away slightly.

"Any how. It's me and you Doctor. Koschei & Thete. The Doctor and The Master." She smiles before resting her lips against his ear.

"I may be dead now but who knows how long I'll stay that way. Life is a cunning enemy like that. I'm sure our paths will cross again." She smirks wickedly, beginning to pull away.

"No, no. I don't want you to go." He whispers.

"Oh, my dear Doctor. I'm not even really here." Missy reminds him.

"Not real. Not a bit real really." She laughs lightly.

"You're real enough for me." The Doctor whispers before kissing her, resting one hand in her messy hair, holding her to him.

Never wanting to let her go.

"I think this version of me loved you to." He smiles somewhat when they break the kiss.

"What's not to love? I'm one hellva catch." Missy chuckles as The Doctor cups her cheeks in his hands, staring into her mesmerising blue eyes.

Both with tears in them.

"Koschei." He whispers, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. 

"Thete." She smiles lightly before vanishing before the Doctors eyes.

Tears fall down his cheeks as he looks down at his hands that seconds ago were holding Missy's face in his hands.

The hands that begin to glow impatiently.

Hobbling towards the Tardis. The Doctor is ready.

It's time to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if we get Nardole back, even freakin Clara back shouldn't the Doctor have been allowed to say goodbye to, you know, literally one of the best things Twelves journey created? I loved the Christmas special don't get me wrong it was amazing but I'm a bit bitter he didn't get to say goodbye to Missy and even River Song. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
